One shot
by 11VoDK-A
Summary: What would the strange ally between Russia, Hungary, and China do to get America's bombs and the codes? ((Based off of a CMV video.))


**Quick note:** This fan fiction I'm writing is based off of a CMV video I saw on youtube. I'll link the video at the end of this story so no spoiler alerts things.. heh. If you know what the video is, please don't say what it is. I want it to be a secret of what happens!

Shhh!

* * *

One shot. One chance.

There's no second chance, don't lose it, get ready now.

Hell yeah, challenge yourself, spread your small self out.

Just do it.

**ONE SHOT!**

* * *

One afternoon, there inside of France's humble home, a meeting was being held. No progress, as usual, went on. Nothing important happened, ever, anyways. Now everyone was hurrying out of the French's home, except for a few who stayed to chat with some other ones. Canada being one of the few countries to stay. He wanted to speak to his brother about the ally they were both in, but he seemed busy having a conversation with that scary Russia.. who was holding something. Maybe it was a Russian doll? Canada shrugged, deciding he didn't really want to join in the conversation anyways. No one ever noticed him anyways.. so even if he went over to talk, he wouldn't be recognized. He even got asked who he was by his own pet.. Kumachira.. Kumadingo.. Kuma… Kumathing. He'd just go along with that for now until his mind started to realize what his polar bears name was. As Canada turned around, making his way towards the exit of the house, he heard someone speak. To him? Looking away from the door, he held onto Kumajiro in surprise, though the bear still did nothing. It was a woman, who had a small flower on the side of her head, sitting down onto a chair that was near a window. "Canada, am I correct?"

"Y-yes.." He spoke quietly, trying to register who was speaking to him… and why?

"I'm Hungary." The woman spoke, smiling softly. Okay, so he figured out who she was.. but why was she speaking to him? "N-nice to meet you." He spoke in his usual, quiet voice. "I-is there some p-particular reason you.. you spoke to me?"

"What? Can't I have a normal conversation with someone?"

"No.. no, I d-didn't mean it like that. It's just… it's just no one ever notices me. You haven't before either.. S-so, can I ask why you're speaking t-to me now?.."

There, an awkward silence fell between the two. The Canadian kept his grip on his bear, who looked up at him and gave off his usual 'Who are you?' question and him responding in his very quiet, 'I'm Canada..' answer. It kind of made him made.. that she actually just noticed him now, but when he claims she hadn't noticed him before she didn't respond. Beginning to flush up in a slight rosary color, he turned around, his face scrunched up in a small scowl. About to leave, he felt someone grab his arm. Looking over, he saw Hungary, staring up at him, parting her lips to speak. "Look, I'll cut the crap. You're America's brother, right?"

Canada blinked, huffing silently before giving her a quick nod. "Yes I am.. why?"

"Then.. you might have the codes.."

"….Code's? Codes for what?"

"You know! America's codes to his bombs.."

Another awkward silence. Canada just tilted his head slightly, in confusion. It didn't last long until he had figured out what codes she was speaking of. His face grew into a scowl once more as he felt rage begin to rise within him. She only spoke to him to figure out something else about his brother! It was always like that.. Why should he give her the codes if he did know them? Which, he didn't know the codes.. but he could surely.. easily gain the code. Still, why?! Turning away, he was about to leave, but yet again was his arm grabbed by the Hungarian. "Wait!"

"Give me one good reason why I should give them to you!" Canada yanked his arm away from her angrily, shooting one of his rare… very rare glares. She sighed, looked away for a moment before looking back at him with a smile.

"Because.. we could have the world in between our palms! No one would ever disagree or try to ruin or to steal some of our land. More allies.. they'd obey us with no argument!" She said, almost cooing like. Canada stood there, a bit shocked by her answer. Did she want.. power? He looked away for a moment, not sure how to answer. "…You could take revenge on America. Make him crumble beneath your foot.." She whispered, having a cruel smirk across her lips. It was weird..

Though, listening to her offer.. he was kind of interested. His brother was always an asshole to him.. always forgot him.. beat him up.. Canada always took the blame for America. It was painful. He only thought of the image for a minute. Him standing over his brother, his face shoved into the dirt, a foot on his back making him stay on the ground, the muddy.. bloody.. ground. Shaking his head, the Canadian blinked as he gained another image. America, there, was crumbling in front of him. Crying, his glasses all cracked, blood staining his jacket, every clothing he was wearing having at least one tear or rip on it.. Blood dripping from his lips. Canada could feel tears form under his eye lid as he heard his imaginary brother shout out "Why, Canada?! Why?! I thought that we were brothers!". Canada stood there, blinking the tears out of his eyes. America was his brother.. no matter how much he was pain in the ass.. he was still his brother, and he loved his brother.

Looking back at Hungary, the quiet country shook his head and turned away. "Sorry, but I have to deny your offer.."

"What? Eh, fine! Suit yourself then. Plan B it is then.." She grumbled quietly before glaring to him then walking away from him. Canada arched a brow curiously and left the building. He'd talk to his brother later..

* * *

Leaning against a wall in France's house, Romano waited for Spain to finish speaking with that crazy French man. It's not like he wanted to wait for him.. he just, he came with him. So he had to wait too. If he wasn't going to hurry up, the Italian man decided he would just go over and force him to go home. He looked down at the ground, hearing his stomach growl. "Dammit, hurry up! I'm hungry!" He grumbled, looking up quickly when he heard the Spaniard laugh. He watched them for a moment, about to walk on over and demand that they leave, but stopped when he saw Hungary walk over. He watched her hand as it stroked against one of the mans shoulders, the fingers leading down to the arm. Did Hungary seriously just do that? That was unusual.. plus isn't she married to Austria? No wait, they got a divorce a while back. Paying more attention to who she had just playfully stroked, she walked away, and Spain followed after her with a wide grin. France just whistled and headed away as well, winking to Spain. Wait. What the fuck was going on?! "You dumb ass, get the fuck away from her!" He hissed out towards Spain, who completely ignored Romano as he was dragged away by the Hungarian.

Slumping against the wall, Romano felt something blaze inside of him. He just wanted to punch something, do something to make the anger inside of him go away. No, he wasn't jealous. Jealous was the last of it! He just.. didn't understand how Spain could be that easy to grab and steal, while the Italian had been around him for years. Just.. "Gaaah! Stupid bastard! I don't need him!" He growled, infuriated. Walking off, he left the house, storming off in anger.

* * *

Hungary grumbled, dragging Spain by his wrist. Of course she was the one to bait. As she walked past Russia and America, she shot Russia a nod and he only nodded back. _Now it'll all fall under place in 5 minutes.. _She thought, gained a smile. She looked back to the Spaniard and gave her devilish smile away towards him as she dragged him through France's garden. _I better get a better explanation why I'm doing this beside's it's a part of the plan.. _She thought in annoyance, listening to the man speak on about whatever. It's a wonder he even fell for this stupid trick. Well, maybe not so much.

Dragging him back inside the other part of the building, she brought him back to a hallway dead end with a bunch of doors. She yanked him back to the area, making him look at her in surprise before she flung her fist across his cheek. "Serves you right. Thinking you could ever hook up with me." She grunted, picking him up from under his arms, dragging his unconscious body across the floor.

Trying to hurry up, she started to walk a bit quicker backwards, heading for a door. She hoped that no one would show up and see the scene. Well, most people were gone anyways. Hungary leaned against a door, leaning over to about and open it, but it flung open before she could. Stumbling backwards, she gave off a large gasp and closed her eyes, not wanting to see who had opened the back door.

"Aiiiiiyah! Watch out next time, aru!"

She slowly opened her eyes to hear a familiar voice. "China?" She gave off a sigh of relief, looking at him. "I thought it was someone else.. I thought I was caught there for a minute! Now, help me get this body into Russia's car.."

* * *

"Now do you understand how my dolls work, da?" America slowly nodded to the Russian, who had taught him about how the Russian dolls worked. Looking at the tiny item in his hand, he frowned. He still didn't understand why tinier ones went into them. "Right so, uh.. can you explain why there's—" He stopped once he heard a beeping like noise. Was that a watch? Russia just gave his creepy smile to him before shrugging. "Maybe another time, da? I have to go now." He said, reaching out his hand for the Russian doll. Slipping his fingers in between America's as he grabbed the item back, keeping his fingers there for a moment or so before walking off. America scrunched his eyes brows together as he watched the muscular man leave. That was sort of.. awkward. He was still confused on why he had actually spoke to him and attempt to teach him about something of Russia's. "Whatever." America shrugged then looked at his hand, spotting a piece of white paper that looked like it was torn off of something. Holding it correctly now, he looked at it, trying to figure out what it was. _Oh man what if this was his cell number? I don't want it! But if I don't take it.. he might get mad.. _The American began to gain ridiculous thoughts about the paper, making him a bit scared to open the folded paper up. When he finally did open it up, it didn't have numbers on it at all. America's eyes widened as he read the note.

* * *

**_We have your friend, Spain._**

**_-Russia, China, Hungary_**

* * *

**A/N;; (7/22/13 12:45 A.M.)Eheheheheh yeah. I finally finished chapter one! Yaaay.. Hopefully this'll be around 5 chapters or so. This is my first actual chapter fan fiction! Yay, I'm so proud! ..Not really. But still. Yeah, I probably sucked at writing this chapter. I didn't exactly know how to put it out.. I hope my other ones will be better though! I prooooobably got personalities and such wrong.. bleh, I don't care, I'm tired. Got back from my friends sisters pool party about two hours ago and it's midnight right now. But I just had to finish this.. I swear if I didn't I'd loose my idea.. then cry. I have a lot of ideas, I just never type them. So, be happy for this I guess. Hope you'll enjoy this! I'll try to update this often, I'll try.. I have some what of a life off of the internet. Anyways, if you notice anything's off.. Besides spelling (I'll find those one day..), please tell mee. I'm trying to be better at this stuff. Yeah, and they is.. strange allies in this fanfiction. Don't judge it, I'm writing this based off of a video I saw. I just couldn't help myself!.. It's sort of rushed too.. I wish I could type up the whole imagination for all descriptive like in my brain.. But anyways… I might add to this A/N one day.. but for now, g'night people of the woooorld~!**


End file.
